La Sonrisa De Dar Vida
by Kamnra Calixto
Summary: Marie será ascendida de puesto u deberá entregar un trabajo de investigación para ésta. Kai, tras años de matrimonio, convence a su esposa para que tengan un bebé pero ella se pone dudosa... CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES EXPLICITAS. SI NO LAS QUIERES LEER, NO LO HAGAS, SIGUE TU CAMINO Y BUSCA UN FIC QUE SEA DE TU AGRADO. POR FAVOR, RESPETA MI DECISIÓN EN MANEJAR LECTURA LEMON.
1. Chapter 1

**** ESTA HISTORIA CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES EXPLICITAS, SI NO LA QUIERES LEER, BUSCA OTRO FIC QUE TE INTERESE. ESPERO QUE, AQUELLAS PERSONAS QUE LES GUSTE ESTE TIPO DE CONTENIDOS, LO VEAN Y LA CRÍTICA DEL FORMA POSITIVA. NO SOY MUY BUENA NARRANDO POR QUE PERDÍ EXPERIENCIA EN ESTAS COSAS, DIGO, CASI 3 AÑOS SIN HACER UN FIC, ES BASTANTE. SIN MAS QUE MENCIONAR POR EL MOMENTO, ADELANTE Y BIENVENIDOS. ****

Era una noche tranquila y pacífica. El cielo estrellado brillaba en su máximo esplendor. Faltaban 3 semanas para finalizar el otoño.

Afuera de la casa soplaba un aire frio, pero era algo que aún podías tolerar. En el cuarto de estudio, trabajaba en mi computadora, información para ser expuesta el próximo mes ante un grupo de jefes y líderes de la BBA, para poder ser ascendida de puesto. Pese a que estaba cansada, no me daba por vencida. Trabajaba en este proyecto durante 3 años y 6 meses.

Vestida aún con mi ropa formal: Blusa blanca abotonada de enfrente, con cuello, mangas largas, falda lisa de color vino, medias color carne y zapatillas del mismo color de falda, usando en mi cabeza, una diadema roja donde se podía notar el fleco de mi cabello rubio ondulado, donde el largo de mi cabello me llegaba hasta la cintura.

Concentrada en mi trabajo, tenía pocos descansos y si los tenia, era para realizar los deberes de la casa como buena esposa e irme a dormir para continuar con la investigación. Kai me miraba a lo lejos desde la puerta de la habitación. Sus pensamientos se notaban inquietantes. Hubo un tiempo en que lo dejé de tratar y me fui aislando poco a poco de él. Discutíamos por eso y, cada que lo hacíamos, lo trataba de forma diferente, como alguien desconocido como…si algo se hubiese apagado. Kai se molestó y dejo de hablarme. Ayer por la noche, arrepentida del acto, fui a disculparme en el dormitorio donde se encontraba, pero, solo me miró y no dijo nada. Me molesté por eso que, puse una mueca de disgusto y seguí con mi trabajo, pero…esta noche…tuvo el valor de acercarse ante mí, abrazándome por detrás y sonreírme. A pesar de eso, lo trate nuevamente indiferente.

Kai (mirada tierna):- ¿No piensas dormir?

Marie (seria):- ¿Ahora me hablas?

Kai (mirada tierna):- ¿Y tú?

Me quede cayada y dudosa por unos segundos.

Marie (molesta):- Lo siento, tengo trabajo que hacer…

Kai (comprensivo): Has estado estresada durante mucho tiempo, por terminar tu trabajo…descansa este fin de semana, por lo menos, para que recuperes energías.

Me aprieta un poco de la cintura de forma aferrada, parecía que me quería decir algo pero, por lo concentrada que estaba en la computadora, no hice caso.

Marie (seria):- ¡Diablos! He investigado y leído en cuanto libro y revistas científicas, tanto nacional e internacional, y no hay mucha información de lo que busco… la pieza final…

Kai (mirada tierna):- La doctora Marie no puso atención a mi petición…así que, te lo hare repetir de otra manera un poco más directa…

Besándome el cuello de lado derecho de forma sensual, hizo que cerrara mis ojos de forma rápida, gimiendo un poco fuerte, haciendo que mi cuerpo se hiciera hacia adelante y dejara de escribir al instante.

Marie (sonrojada):- Kai… que…

Dejándome de besar, guarde el documento y lo cerré, apague la computadora para voltearme frente a él, aun sentada en mi banco.

Marie (confundida):- Kai… ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Kai se hinca ante mí, me toma de las manos y me mira de forma tierna.

Kai (mirada tierna):- ¿Quieres distraerte conmigo solo por unos minutos?

Marie (confundida):- ¿Que pretendes?

Kai (enamorado):- Nada…solo, un poco de amor, es todo…

Al referirse lo último, pensaba que se trataba de una cita o cena romántica, donde ambos tuviéramos que salir fuera y la verdad, no tenía tiempo para esas cosas.

Marie (disgustada):- Kai… ehmm… me gustaría pero, tengo muchísimo trabajo. No quisiera desperdiciarlo en…

En ese momento, se para rápidamente y me roba un beso de manera inesperada. Lo miro de forma perpleja que, mi cuerpo se hizo para atrás pero, fue sostenido por la mesa del escritorio. La forma tan dulce y satisfactoria en que degustaba mis labios, hizo que perdiera una parte de mis sentidos.

Kai, colocando sus manos en el mueble para sostenerse, me tenía acorralada. Me gusto que me tuviera así, más el beso, hizo que mis manos tocaran su rostro, cerrara mis ojos para sentirlo bien, haciendo que mí lengua jugara con la suya.

Atrapándolo entre mis brazos, nota mi reacción. Recogiéndome entre éstos, me carga de esa manera, llevándome a nuestro dormitorio. No me dí cuenta porque aún, seguía degustando sus dulces labios que por algún tiempo, no besé.

Colocándome en medio de la cama, me despega de sus labios un rato, para que me acomodara, cuando, nuevamente, posterior a éste, lo beso de forma loca y apasionada. Él se coloca encima de mí. Me quita mis zapatillas y sus zapatos también.

Vestido con su traje de gala, comienza a quitarse su corbata y saco de vestir, quedando solamente en pantalón negro y camisa blanca de manga larga, se desabrocha completamente lo último para luego comenzar por mi ropa. Al sentir aquello, paré de besarlo, mirándolo hacia al frente, lo detuve por un rato.

Marie (confundida):- Kai…

No dice nada y me mira de forma tierna. Mi rostro se torna confuso.

Kai (mirada tierna):- Hemos pasado por varias cosas juntos… aventuras que tuvimos en los torneos mundiales de beyblades cuando fuimos adolescentes…

Marie (sonrojada):- Entonces…desde el principio…tú quieres…

Me mira a con esos ojos hermosos y radiantes, los cuales me seria imposible de negar. Su mirada hace que me vuelva a enamorar y toca mis labios con la yema de sus dedos.

Kai (mirada tierna):- Formar una familia…contigo…

Marie (sorprendida):- ¡Kai!

Kai (triste):- Pero…has estado ocupada que… ni siquiera tienes tiempo para ti misma, tú… sabes que soy presidente de la empresa Hiwatari… pensé que con esto, podríamos vivir en paz pero, veo que quieres superarte…

Marie (confundida):- entonces…

Kai (mirada tierna):- No dejes de hacerlo… si es por el bien de nuestro futuro hijo, incluyendo, el de nosotros…que así sea…

Lo miro de forma tierna y le sonrío de forma enamorada. Continué desabrochándome mi camisa sola, mostrando aceptar su propuesta. Mi rostro se sonrojó poco.

Kai (mirada sarcástica):- ¿Que no tenías trabajo que hacer?

Marie (sonrojada):- Sí esto… es rápido… ehmmmmmmmmmmmm… ta-tal vez…uhmmm….termine luego…

Kai (mirada tierna):- Entonces tendré que hacerlo muy lento para que lo disfrutes…

Marie (sorprendida):- ¿eh?

Quitándome mi blusa de botones completamente, mira mi bracier de forma tierna. Kai desliza su mano en toda mi pierna para llegar a mi falda y alzarla lentamente. Vuelve a besarme en mis labios de forma apasionada. Cerré mis parpados y estos se notaban temblorosos.

Alzando completamente mi falda, separa mis piernas para colocarse en medio y, dejándome de besar, nota mi ropa interior, la cual, comienza a contemplar de forma tierna, incluyendo los encajes adornados de mis medias donde estas me llegaban hasta la mitad de mis muslos. Quitándome mi falda, me sonríe y, comienza a estimular muy suave mi zona íntima con sus dedos. Cuando lo hizo, imagine aquello agresivo y desesperante que, muchos recuerdos negativos me llegaron a mi mente como rayo, gritando aterrorizada. Quedando confundido, lo hice a un lado, quitándomelo de encima. Me tape mi rostro con una de mis manos y con la otra agarré las sabanas para cubrir una parte de mi cuerpo semi desnudo, pero apese a eso, aún se podía notar la lencería que tenía. Sentándome sobre mis piernas juntas, comencé a llorar.

Kai (confundido):- Marie…

Marie (nerviosa):- Lo-Lo siento, no… no sé qué pasa, no sé por qué reaccioné asi…y-yo…

Aun con mis ojos cerrados y, temblando de miedo, Kai comprendió lo que me pasaba y, acercándose para abrazarme de forma tierna, mi reacción es aferrada.

Marie (llorando):-Soy… una tonta en esto… no sé nada…no... tengo experiencia…Ah!, no sé lo que digo…¡Lo siento!

Kai (sonriendo):- ¿Que locuras andas diciendo?

Marie (confundida):- ¿eh?

Mirándome a los ojos, sabía lo que me estaba pasando. Comenzó a acariciar mi cabeza dulcemente.

Kai (comprensivo):- Sé que estas asustada por las cosas que pasaste anteriormente…con él… Robert…

Mis ojos se hicieron vidriosos y puse mi cabeza en su hombro, aún arrepentida y apenada por la última palabra que pronunció.

Marie (nerviosa):- No hagas recordármelo Kai, yo…yo no quería…

Kai (comprensivo):- Nunca me dijiste que fue lo que pasó aquel día, cuando estaban a solas en su casa…

Marie (nerviosa):- Kai es que…no…uhmmmmm….

Kai (sonrisa tierna):- No tengas miedo… hay confianza entre nosotros, dímelo para así poder ayudarte.

Dejé de abrazarlo y, mirándolo de frente, a los ojos, me apene muy feo por todas las cosas que estaba escuchando salir de mi boca. Desde que me tendió una trampa en su habitación (en ese tiempo no sabía por qué, era un tanto inocente), aquel chico de cabello purpura, cuando yo tenía 13 años y, mis 15 años, que lo dejé de tratar, posterior al reconcilio con Kai.

¡Tenía que hacerlo! Para que aquel acto no fuese un martirio para mí.

Mirándolo aún de esa manera, preocupada, él me agarra de mis manos y, comprendiendo lo que sucedió, aquello que lucubró él en aquel tiempo, a sus 14 años, fue mentira pero, lo que presintió cuando ella tenía 15 años, hizo que confiará más en ella, haciendo que su amor aumentara.

Mostrando tranquilidad en su rostro, Kai toca mi mejilla de forma dulce. Lo miro a los ojos de forma confundida pero con semblante triste. Besa mis labios y no hago otra cosa más que corresponder.

Hablando entre besos y aun aferrándome a la sabana que cubría mi cuerpo semi desnudo, Kai sonríe.

Marie (confundida):- ¿No me dices nada?

Kai (sonriendo):- ¿Qué quieres que diga?

Kai (suspira):- esto que sentirás es completamente diferente a lo que me narraste... Además, yo no te estoy obligando…

Deje de besarlo y agaché mi cabeza, cerrando mis ojos, seguí mostrando un semblante triste y preocupante.

Marie (melancólica):- Pero…Kai es que…

Alzándome mi barbilla con la yema de sus dedos de la mano derecha, toca mi mejilla con su mano contraria, haciéndome que lo mirara a los ojos.

Kai (sonrisa tierna):- Ahora estas con la persona que amas… ¡estás conmigo! … Lo que sucedió con él debe de enterrarse. No revivas el recuerdo, pero… si no quieres hacerlo, no lo haré, Marie…

Marie (sorprendida):- SI QUIERO HACERLO…!

Kai se sorprende por la forma rápida en que respondí, me sonrojé más de lo normal, haciendo que tapara mi rostro con mis manos. Me sonríe solamente.

Kai (mirada tierna):- Entonces te tocaré en sitios donde te sientas cómoda.

Quitándome las manos de mí rostro, un poco sonrojada de éste, toca mi mejilla, cuando comencé a llorar. Besándolo tiernamente, él me seca mis lágrimas con su dedo y me mira tiernamente.

Kai (sonrisa tierna):- Te haré sentir bien. No temas. Te tocaré delicadamente para que sientas cada parte hasta llegar al éxtasis del acto…

Asentí la cabeza afirmando su propuesta, aun sonrojada. Se me acerca a mi oído para hablarme en voz baja para terminar lo pronunciado.

Kai (tono seductor):- … y te haré gemir como toda una diosa.

Sorprendí asustada que, no dije nada, solo respiré fuerte. Mirándolo a los ojos, me mordía mis labios y, dibujándome una sonrisa en mi rostro, beso sus labios de forma tierna y dulce, él, corresponde al acto cerrando sus ojos.

Jugando con mi lengua, me quita la sabana, mostrando nuevamente mi cuerpo semi desnudo. Su mano derecha hizo tocar mi hombro para después, comenzarla a bajar lentamente sintiendo como me brindaba su calor.

Tocando y sintiendo la silueta de mi cuerpo, reaccione de forma asustada, dejando de besarlo de forma brusca y rápida. Baje la cabeza y cerré mis parpados pero él, me la alza para verlo al rostro. Aún mordiéndome mis labios, desabrocha mi bracier lo tira lejos de la cama al suelo. Mi respiración se hizo agitada y mi rostro sonrojado. Sonríe y toca mi busto con su mano, reaccioné nuevamente brincando.

Kai (mirada tierna):- Mírame a los ojos…por favor…

Abriéndolos lentamente, me mira de forma tierna y enamorada. Seguí mordiéndome mis labios y, realizándome, como una especie de masaje en círculo en mi busto, gemí un poco, lo miro de forma preocupada.

Kai (mirada tierna): Voy a lamer tu pecho…

Lo miro de forma sorprendida, no dije nada.

Kai (preocupado):- Marie, si no quieres, no…

Marie (nerviosa):- Si…ha-hazlo…

Sonrojándome un poco, Kai me sonríe y realiza el acto, lamiendo mis botones rosas de forma lenta y suave: uno estimulaba con sus dedos y el otro lamia, y viceversa. La forma en que lo estimulaba… cerré mis ojos y uno de estos derramó una lágrima. Al alzar su mirada y verme así, decide parar, notándose entre su boca y mi busto, una línea delgada de agua. Pensó que me había lastimado accidentalmente.

Kai (sorprendido):- Marie, tú estás…

Marie (nerviosa):- No importa… sigue, por favor

Kai (dudoso):- ¿Estás segura?

Marie (nerviosa):- ¡SI!

Obedeciendo, comienza ahora por succionar, abrí mis ojos un poco para verlo y, notarlo que lo hacía muy delicadamente, con amor y afecto. Mis manos temblorosas, hacen que acaricie su cabello de forma tierna. Alzando su mirada, me ve a los ojos pero continúa realizando el acto. Jadeando de forma tierna y mirándolo preocupadamente, mis colores poco a poco iba aumentando. Me sonríe tiernamente y cierro mis ojos para sentirlo bien.

Me mordía mis labios y gemía diferente, sintiendo un pequeño hormigueo en mi zona intima, un pequeño dolor muy distinto al que recordaba.

Marie (sonrojada):- Kai…amg,amg,amg…mmmm… todo…es... ungh! diferente…

Sintiendo una sensación de satisfacción, puse mi mano contraria hacia atrás, agarrándome de la sabana y me arquee un poquito, para sacar mi pecho. Mi cabeza también se flexiono un poco, gimiendo un poco más fuerte de placer.

Durando un poquito más tiempo aquel acto y Kai, notando aquel gemido, decide avanzar al siguiente nivel. Comenzando a tocar mi silueta, baja su mano hasta mi ropa interior. Metiendo su mano en mis bragas, para estimular mi zona íntima. Me incorporé rápidamente en mi posición normal, colocando ambas manos en sus hombros, gritando su nombre de forma aterrada.

Apreté mis parpados para cerrarlos más fuerte, sentí raro. Kai me mira de nuevo hacia al frente ahora en su posición normal. Con mis puños cerrados y cabeza colocados en su pecho, mis ojos se mostraron mojados.

Marie (nerviosa):- Kai…detente…Por favor…tengo miedo…no…

Realizando lo referido, mi cuerpo temblaba de miedo.

Kai (comprensivo):- ¿No quieres seguir?

Marie (sonrojada):- Si quiero…pero…

Volteando mi cabeza al lado derecho, con mi puño aun cerrado, tapando mi boca, me puse pensante.

Me sonroje un poco más y, colocándome en su órgano viril por iniciativa, me sonríe, decidiéndose quitar su camisa de vestir. Al voltear y verlo…con ese pecho formado… su cuerpo… mi rostro ahora si no pudo simular su sonrojadez. Abrazándome nuevamente, sintiendo ambos nuestros pechos desnudos, sola, comencé a mover mi cadera para estimular su zona. Fue muy poco porque, ya estaba excitado, sintiendo al instante, un pequeño bulto en su pantalón que, aumento y engrosó de manera rápida. Paré y lo abracé fuerte. Temblé de miedo. Kai, sonríe y me abraza, me habla al oído.

Kai (sonrisa tierna):- ¿Que sientes?

Marie (nerviosa):- Nada…n-nada…

Kai (sonriendo):- debes de sentir algo…

Marie (nerviosa):- uhmmmmmmmm… ¿calor?

Vuelve a sonreír y comienza a acariciar mí espalada deslizando su mano derecha por toda ésta, haciéndome que me contrajera un poco. Kai vuelve a sonreírme.

Kai (voz baja):- ¿Por qué te contraes?

Marie (apenada):- No lo sé…

Kai (sonriendo):- eres muy sensible a esto…

No dije nada, porque mi rostro aumento un poco más su sonrojadez, notándose caliente haciendo que Kai volviera a sonreír tiernamente.

Kai (voz baja):- Voy a tocarte en tu zona… No tengas miedo, no te lastimaré…

Moviendo mi cabeza, acepté su propuesta. Comenzó a estimularla primero sobre mi prenda íntima, sintiéndose más mojada de lo habitual.

Kai (sonriendo):- ¿Sabes que ya estás muy mojada?

No dije nada y lo volví a abrazar fuerte. Sonríe y vuelve a tranquilizarme.

Kai (sonriendo):- Marie, no te asustes…

Marie (nerviosa):- Lo sé…

Kai me despega un poco para tocar nuevamente mi busto de forma tierna. Cerré mis ojos y los puse temblorosos. Kai lame y chupa suave aquellos botones que, nuevamente, mostraron más excitación.

Marie (pensando):- Se siente… ¡ungh! Extraño…amg,amg,amg…escalofríos…

Mi zona intima se mojó más de lo habitual y Kai lo nota.

Marie (nerviosa):- Kai…detente… por favor…

Kai se detiene y me mira al rostro. Aún con mis ojos cerrados, mis hombros los tenía arriba.

Kai (sonrisa tierna):- Quieres que ya me adhiera a ti o espero otro más.

Abrí mis ojos rápidamente, no sabía que responder. Mi esposo me sonríe para que esté tranquila.

Kai (mirada tierna):- Estas más mojada de lo normal…Ya es el momento…

Marie (asustada):- ¿Dolerá?

Me preocupe que, kai, mirándome tierno y, pasando mi cabello por detrás de mí oreja, me quita mi diadema roja, colocándola a lado de la cama y acaricia mi mejilla izquierda, hipnotizando su mirar con mi ruborización.

Kai (comprensivo):- Si te pones nerviosa…si dolerá pero, si estás tranquila, no pasara nada. Solo trata de relajarte. No quiero lastimarte.

Marie (nerviosa):- Kai es que… no…

Kai (mirada tierna):- Tranquila…no lo introduciré completo, sólo hasta donde te sientas cómoda y, conforme te acostumbres, iré introduciéndolo más…pero lo empezaré a moverlo lento...

Marie (sonrojada):- Kai…

(CONTINUARÁ...)


	2. Chapter 2

Moví mi cabeza, aceptando lo que realizaría. Volviendo a tocar mi zona intima, comenzó a estimular mi sitio carnoso y eréctil, sobresaliendo de mi parte, sintiendo una sensación agradable, gimiendo y respirando lento. Hace a un lado ésta, para tener contacto piel a piel.

Kai (mirada tierna):- ¿que sientes?

Marie (sonrojada):- No lo sé…amg,amg,amg, es extraño…

Bajando el cierre de su pantalón, haciendo a un lado su ropa íntima, sentí como aquello salía y, frotándolo en mi zona intima desnuda, temblé de miedo. Él lo nota.

Kai (comprensivo):- ¿Quieres que pare?

Marie (nerviosa):- N-no…ungh! Es que…

Tocando mi cuerpo para que esté tranquila, solo hizo ponerme más nerviosa.

Kai (comprensivo):- Marie, recuerda, solo meteré un poco, no lo hare tan profunda.

Marie (nerviosa):- Kai…

Dejándome de tocar, y, sujetando su miembro de su base, comienza a introducirla lentamente, comenzando a tener una sensación confusa. Sentí un poco de dolor que me queje leve, apretando mis piernas separadas con las suyas. Escuchando eso, Kai no continúa.

Kai (comprensivo):- ¿Qué sientes?

Marie (sonrojada):- Duele… snif! un poco…uhng! Mínimo… y siento…ungh!, mpf! Ca…mmmm…caliente…

Kai (mirada tierna):- ¿Y qué más?

Marie (nerviosa):- y…amg… y…

Comencé a hiperventilar pero, me sonroje más por las palabas que pronuncie. Tapándome mi rostro con las manos, Kai me sonríe nuevamente. Besándome la oreja, me habla en un tono bajo.

Kai (pervertido):- de casualidad… ¿no lo sientes duro?

Pese a que tenía mis manos tapándome el rostro, se podía notar mi sonrojadez. Mi esposo me abraza más fuerte, me sonríe y me vuelve a besar mi oreja. Cierra sus ojos.

Kai (sonriendo):- introduciré otro poco más…

Me aferré al abrazo, no dije nada, así que entendió que debía proseguir con lo siguiente. Poniéndome nerviosa, aquella erección la introduce otro poco profunda, haciendo que gritara y comenzara a llorar de verdad.

Marie (nerviosa):- Me duele…snif,snif… me duele…ahora si duele…ya no… por favor..ya no…

Mi esposo me abraza fuerte. Colocando su mano derecha en mi nuca, no continuó. Siendo la mitad de su parte introducida en mi interior, fija su vista hacia abajo, notando con asombro que en la sabana, había pequeñas gotas de sangre, las cuales, eran de mi zona intima.

Kai (sorprendido):- Marie…aún tu… eres…

No dije nada por que estaba concentraba en el dolor. Kai me seca las lágrimas y besa mis labios con alegría y felicidad.

Marie (llorando):- Kai, siento raro... Todo es raro... ungh!

Me sonríe tiernamente y vuelve a besarme. Apenada, voltee para el lado izquierdo quedando muda.

Kai (sonrisa tierna):- Voy a moverme lento, Marie.

Comienza a moverse solamente hasta donde lo tiene introducido. Apreté mis párpados y me tapé el busto para que no vea como se mueve.

Marie (llorando):- Kai... amg, amg…

Kai (mirada tierna):- Esto tengo que hacer...

Aún nerviosa, notándose mi cuerpo tembloroso, Kai no deja de mirarme pese a que tenía mis ojos cerrados y aun volteando en dirección contraria. Mi cuerpo se movía lento, suave y delicado, al ritmo que Kai me daba, cuando decide sacar su miembro para ser colocada acostada boca arriba en la cama. Temblé de miedo, pese a eso, no abrí mis ojos. Kai se pone encima de mí. Quitándome mis bragas, me separa un poco las piernas y vuelve a introducirla hasta donde la había dejado. Gimiendo de forma diferente, digamos, que ya fue un tono más seductor.

Kai (sonriendo):- ¿Ahora ya no te dolió cuando volví a introducirla, verdad?

Moví mi cabeza de forma negativa respondiendo a su pregunta de manera tímida. Vuelve a introducir otro poquito más al fondo y gritando nuevamente pero, es diferente al anterior, ya no es de miedo.

Kai vuelve a ver las sábanas y notó que sangré otro poquito más. Me mira tiernamente y se mueve lento de nuevo. Comencé a sentir raro que apreté más fuerte mis párpados y tapándome el busto con mis manos. Kai, viendo la acción, me las quita, colocándolas en su lado correspondiente pero con las palmas hacia arriba, agarrándome de las muñecas.

Viendo cómo se movía su busto, voltee mi rostro para el lado derecho toda apenada y sonrojada por la forma en como me miraba. Mis párpados temblaban. Escuchando mis gemidos salir de mis delicados labios, comenzó a besar mi cuello de forma sensual haciendo que me se asustara.

Marie (nerviosa):- Kai, amg,amg,amg,amg, que haces...

Se separa unos pocos centímetros de mi cuello, sacando un poco de vapor sobre éste. Kai, con su fleco tapando la mitad de su rostro, su respiración se escuchaba algo agitada.

Kai (serio):- Lo siento... amg, amg…No puedo resistirme.

Continúa besándome sensualmente en aquel lugar, gimiendo fuerte y, la zona intima de ambos, se moja más de lo habitual, haciendo que Kai la introdujera hasta el fondo completamente, de forma inesperada. Grité y coloqué una vista perdida sumamente tierna, sacando mi lengua por completo, notándose ligeras líneas de agua en el fondo de mi garganta.

Mordiéndome mis labios sensualmente, mi saliva comienza a salir por la comisura de su boca.

Marie (sonrojada):- Kai...amg... tu…tu miembro…

Se quita completamente su pantalón y ropa interior. Moviéndose de nuevo, gimo diferente. No siento miedo, ni nada. Me gustaba el ritmo delicado y suave que Kai que me daba. Él se acerca mi rostro y lo besa de Forma apasionada, jugando con mi lengua. Gimo un poco fuerte.

Marie (vista perdida): uhm... amg, Tu ritmo es suave... amg,amg, Tierno... Haces que pierda los sentidos, amor...

Kai sigue dándome. Decidiendo soltarme de las muñecas toqué su pecho recorriendo mi mano por todo este. Kai le gusta y continúa penetrándome algo suave. Mi mirada se hace más perdida. Me mira a los ojos, notándome linda y tierna. Jadeaba y gemía como una perrita indefensa.

Marie (sonrojada):- Kai…amg,amg… amor…

Me mordía mis labios y gemía en el rostro de mi esposo, haciéndole que le gustara.

Kai (mirada pervertida):- algo que me quieras decir ¿My Lady? No te contengas…

Marie (sonrojada):- sigue con este ritmo…amg,amg,amg,amg…mmmm…me gusta…

Kai siguió de esa manera. Besaba mis labios, cuello, tocaba mi pecho y lo estimulaba que, decidió aumentar un poquito más el nivel, haciendo que perdiera el control de mis sentidos. Lo sentía fuerte pero aún suave y delicado.

Marie (vista perdida):- Tu miembro..amg,amg,amg…me gusta…

Sonrojada, comenzaba a mover mi cabeza de un lado a otro, sintiendo escalofríos.

Marie (vista perdida):- amg,amg,amg…Kai…tu ritmo, uhmmmmm…ungh…me gusta….me está gustando. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Comenzando a agarrarlo de sus hombros, Kai perdía la razón de sus sentidos con tan solo oírme gemir bien, sentía que podía complacerme… cumplirme mis deseos más íntimos y libidinosos que yo pidiese. Comenzaba a morderse sus labios.

Marie (vista pérdida):- Siento caliente… satisfactorio….me siento mujer contigo, Kai ¡UNGH! Dame más fuerte… Te lo pido, amg,amg, por favor.

Poniendo una sonrisa satisfactoria en su rostro, su ritmo lo aumentó haciendo que gimiera fuertemente de placer. Agarrando ahora las sabanas con mis manos, no fue suficiente para calmar mi deseo de pasión. Mi corazón latía al máximo, así que decidí abrazarlo y cruzar las piernas, colocándolas a la altura de la cintura de Kai.

Marie (vista perdida):- Kai…amg,amg,amg..Kai…mmm…siento satisfactorio…amg,amg,anf,anf, y rico…

Mi cuerpo se movía de acuerdo al ritmo fuerte, duro y placentero que Kai me daba. Gemía en su oído y eso impulsaba a Kai a seguir con esto. Fue la primera vez en que comprendí lo que se siente tener una relación verdadera como ésta: sin miedo, angustia o nervios. Una sensación placentera que hace que tu alma se llene, fundiéndose en uno solo. Un amor incondicional.

Marie (sonrojada):- amg,amg,amg, Kai,,,

Mordí mis labios y cerraba los ojos para sentir aquello que me daba. Mis ojos poco a poco comenzaban a mojarse.

Kai (sonrojado):-amg, amg… Ungh…Marie…

Marie (vista perdida):- amg,amg, Te amo…Te amo…

Diciendo esto su amada, Kai aumenta un poco más el ritmo haciendo que llegara al clímax, gritando alocadamente y arañando inconscientemente su espalda. Realizando un gesto de dolor, abre sus ojos para verme y, comprender que, todo estaba bien. Pero no terminaría ahí. Kai me pone boca abajo y vuelve a tener el ritmo que llevaba antes.

Alzándome un poco mi cadera, tenía mí vista perdida, sacando la lengua y mojando la sabana con mi saliva, la cual, tenía agarrada con mis manos. Mi esposo besa una parte de mi espalda, poco a poco la zona intima se hacía más húmeda, haciendo que cada penetración fuese única.

Marie (vista perdida):- amg,amg,amg…mmmm….Kai…

Gemí de nuevo fuerte. Kai deja de penetrarme y, sacando su miembro de mi vagina, sentándome entre mis piernas, comienzo a morderme mi dedo gordo de la mano izquierda de forma sensual, mostrando mi cabello un poco alborotado pero aun lindo, haciendo señas con mis ojos lo que quería probar de él.

De la punta a hasta la base, lamía y chupaba su miembro, lo disfrutaba y "comía" como si estuviese disfrutando mi helado favorito. Kai gemía de placer hasta que su semen invadió mi boca. Tosí un poco y lo escupí.

Kai (sonrojado):- Marie, lo siento…

Tocando mis labios con la yema de mis dedos de la mano izquierda, degusto un poco de su semen que se quedó en mi boca y, volví a realizar lo mismo haciendo que Kai se quejara y gimiera, cerrando su ojo derecho. Acariciando mi cabeza y cabello, mi saliva, hacía que deslizara muy bien aquel cuerpo carnoso hasta mi garganta y, teniendo su segunda expulsión, disfruté de la "leche" tibia y cálida que Kai me daba, y la 3° parte, me bañé de ella.

Colocándome encima de él, volvía a lamer su miembro, Kai se quejaba y eso me motivaba seguir con esto. Pero él, al ver mi zona húmeda y penetrada, decide lamer también. Le gustaba el sabor a Miel de abeja que desprendía. Tocando mi punto sensible, deje de estimularlo y gemí fuerte, gritando.

Marie (sonrojada):- Kai… amg... tu lengua, sigue así..

Poniendo de nuevo una vista pérdida, gemía sacando un poco de vapor visible de mi boca. El sitio se mojó más de lo normal, hasta que grité fuerte por el éxtasis final que sentí.

Me senté en medio de la cama, abrí mi boca y mis dedos de la mano derecha, comienzan a recorrer mis labios para recoger el semen que había botado para degustarlo otra vez posterior a mi orgasmo. Con mirada provocativa y sensual, mordiéndome mis labios, separé mis piernas y, mis genitales, con los dedos de la mano contraria.

Marie (sonrojada):- Me duele en este sitio…quítamelo por favor.

Kai me mira sorprendido, pero sonríe por que comprende todo.

Enamorado de aquel rostro sonrojado, se acerca ante mí y ahora, acostado colocado boca arriba, hace que me monte en él y su erección.

Kai (mirada pervertida):- este último, sí que te haré gemir como una diosa…

Marie (sonrojada):- Pues….hazlo, amor mío… Hazme tu Diosa…

Penetrándome completamente mi cavidad, gemi fuerte y cerré mis ojos instantáneamente. Volviendo a moverse, gemí diferente, estaba cansada y agotada, pero no me importó. Kai lo notó pero pese a eso estaba muy sensible por el acto que realizaba. Aprovechando aquella sensibilidad, decide hacerlo un poco rápido para finalizar. Besando su cuello de lado derecho de forma apasionada, estimulaba mi sitio eréctil y carnoso.

Marie (sonrojada):- Kai…amg,amg,amg, siento raro de nuevo…

Volviendo a tocar mi busto, puse mis manos de forma extendida en su abdomen. Sacaba saliva de mi boca.

Maire (sonrojada):- Kai, tengo mucha calor… amg,amg,amg…tu movimiento es duro, ungh! y quiero que sigas…me haces sentir mujer…aaaaaaaaaaaaah! Te amo…

Con mi vista perdida y sacando mi lengua, me acerque a Kai para besarlo apasionadamente en sus labios, tocando su mejilla izquierda.

Colocando sus manos en mis glúteos, las desliza para tocar el encaje de mis medias y sentir cada detalle de este, luego subirla un poco para tener contacto piel a piel con mis muslos.

Marie (sonrojada):- Kai…ungh!

Kai (sonrojado):- Tranquila, anf,anf…ya casi termino…

Marie (sonrojada):- mmmm…amg,amg! Me gusta que me penetres asi,amg,amg..AH!

Kai no responde, solo se concentraba en su ritmo para ya acabar.

Marie (sonrojada):- amg,amg,amg…Kai…amg,anf…mmmm… te amo…

Kai hace aumentar el ritmo, haciendo que gritara mi último orgasmo para finalizar el acto. Jadeando y sudando, caímos rendidos a la cama, quedando dormida al instante en el pecho de Kai. Él lo nota y decide tapar mi cuerpo desnudo con la sabana y, abrazándome, acorralándome con sus brazos hacia su pecho, quedamos dormidos en un profundo sueño, hasta la mañana siguiente.

Abrir mis ojos poco a poco, notando a mí alrededor la luz del día siguiente, anunciando el fin de semana. Confundida y desorientada, no entendía, hasta que reaccioné asustada por no haber avanzado un poco en mi trabajo, intenté separarme de Kai sin molestarlo pero él ya estaba despierto desde antes, sabía que pasaría esto.

Kai (serio):- Marie…

Marie (preocupada):- Kai, suéltame, por favor, tengo que terminar esto, por favor, te lo suplico, déjame…

Kai (comprensivo):- estas muy estresada, lo mejor será que descanses al menos hoy, ya mañana continuas…

Marie (preocupada):- Pero tengo que terminarlo, por favor, suéltame…

Sentada, pero no me baje de la cama, Kai besa mis labios inesperadamente haciendo que respondiera de manera sorpresiva. Jugando con mi lengua, aún abrazados, cerré mis ojos, pero aún tenía esa mirada preocupada. Finalizando el beso, voltee hacia su lado contrario, mirando solamente la sabana, colocando mi cabeza en su hombro. Tapando mi busto desnudo con ésta, él me sonríe y comienza a tocar mi espalda. Reaccioné tapándome el rostro y, colocándola en el pecho desnudo de mi esposo, cerré mi puño y me tapé la boca con ésta.

Kai (sonriendo):- Aún estas sensible por lo de anoche…

Marie (sonrojada):- No…

Vuelve a tocarme mi espalda y gemí un poquito.

Kai (mirada seductora):- ¿entonces que es esto?

Marie (sonrojada):- No sé…

Kai (mirada seductora):- Entonces haré que lo sepas…

Besa mi cuello de forma delicada, haciendo que apriete mis parpados y tiemblen, aun gimiendo poco, coloqué mi mano en su pecho haciendo que el acto parara. Kai intenta mirarme a los ojos pero no me dejo. Mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar.

Kai (mirada tierna):- Marie…

Marie (sonrojada):- Lo siento de nuevo… no…no creo que pueda…

Kai (mirada tierna):- Durante la noche, lo hiciste bien, aguantaste en todo aspecto...tus orgasmos fuertes cerca de mi odio hicieron que la llama de la pasión se incendiara.

Alcé mi rostro y lo miro a los ojos toda sonrojada.

Marie (sorprendida):- ¡KAI!

Kai (mirada tierna):- ¿Quieres volverlo a hacer? ¿Recordar cómo lo hiciste?

Mi rostro se tornó asustado y sonrojado, no sabía que responder. Kai comienza a tocar entre la sabana que cubre mi cuerpo, la silueta bien formada de mi cintura, hasta llegar a la cadera, haciendo que me estremeciera.

Marie (asustada):- Kai…

Kai (sonrisa tierna):- Estas mojada…

Me sorprendí y cerré mis ojos nuevamente. Aun nerviosa, me abraza para consolarme y Kai besa mi cuello del lado derecho. Lo abracé de forma tierna, mirándolo a los ojos preocupada pero, cuando él me sonríe, también lo hice.

Me mordía mis labios y mis pensamientos se mostraron inquietantes.

Kai (sonriendo):- ¿Que tienes?

Marie (sonrojada):- Esta…bien… Hagámoslo de nuevo…

Kai (mirada tierna):- Esta bien, pero te prepararé de otra forma, porque, no será lo mismo que ayer

Marie (sonrojada):- eh?

Alza mi barbilla con la yema de sus dedos, haciendo que lo mire al frente, tocando mis labios, igual, con la yema de sus dedos de la mano contraria.

Kai (mirada tierna):- Lo que hice para ti, fue leve, pero ahora, será más apasionada y llena de amor que el anterior.

Besándome en mis labios, cae encima de mí y realiza el acto de forma muy diferente. Llevando cada uno de mis orgasmos a un nivel más intenso, fuerte, romántico y apasionante, durando casi en la cama, todo un dia, me hizo sentir muy bien, bastante bien.

Al mes siguiente, expuse ante mis jefes el trabajo realizado para poder ser ascendida. Posterior a esta, esperé a fuera para que el "jurado" decida si debo ser aprobada la investigación o rechazada. Estaba nerviosa, pero Kai y mi familia me echaban ánimos. Cuando me llaman para que entrara sola al salón, todo quedo silenciado.

Jefe:- Doctora Marie Hiwatari, por unanimidad de votos y tomando en cuenta el esfuerzo que realizó durante esta investigación, le informamos que su cargo fue aprobada. Mañana realizara el papeleo respectivo para la toma de su puesto.

No cavia de la emoción, estaba feliz por lo que acababa de suceder pero eso me quitaría la sonrisa del rostro. Comencé a marearme, teniendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza, cayendo inconscientemente al suelo. Kai se sorprende y corre a ayudarme. Temiéndome entre sus brazos, hace cualquier movimiento para que reaccione pero no respondí.

Al despertar, estaba en una cama de hospital, con mi cabeza dándome vueltas y sin sabe que era lo que me sucedía. Al voltear a mi lado derecho, ví a Kai con una mirada muy expresiva, no entendía por qué estaba asi.

Marie (confundida):- ¿Que…que pasó? ¿Que estoy haciendo aquí?

Kai (sonriendo):- Te desmayaste por la sorpresa, tras ser ascendida de puesto…

Marie (confundida): oh

Kai (feliz):- Eso fue magnifico, estoy orgulloso de ti

Marie (enamorada):- Gracias…

Kai (feliz):- pero también hay otra noticia, más impactante de ésta

Marie (confundida):- ¿ah sí? y… ¿cual es?

Kai (sonriendo):- ¿No has sentido nada en estos últimos días?

Marie (confundida):- ¿Y que debería de sentir?

Kai sonríe y me agarra de mi mano apretándomela un poquito fuerte, miro la acción confundida y lo miro a los ojos, hasta que una luz me iluminó.

Marie (sorprendida):- No me digas que…

Kai (feliz):- Si, es lo que estás pensando…

Cerré mis ojos y sonreí. En mi interior, engendraba un bebé, un ser que cambiaría nuestras vidas por completo. Kai me informaba que a partir del primer trimestre, podríamos saber el sexo del bebé pero, se lo negué, ya que, lo que tengamos, será bien recibido. Aunque, aquel mareo y desmayo que tuve, no fue por aquella exposición, sino un síntoma de mi gestación.

Mi familia se alegró de esa gran noticia que Kai y yo les informamos. Mis padres no esperaban esa grata sorpresa. El tiempo transcurría, hasta que aquello finalmente nació, mostrando una cara angelical…era parte de nuestra familia ahora, quien ahora se hacia llamar…

FIN


End file.
